1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cassette storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cassette carousel apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the rotative mounting of cassette holders about a continuous conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cassette storage structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein such structure is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,927; 4,757,896; and 5,038,932.
The instant invention attempts to overcome shortcomings of the prior art by providing for cassette holders arranged in a continuous array rotatably mounted for ease of access through an opening relative to a support housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.